


We Have a Loose Pin Situation

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 400 Follower Story Gift, 400 Tumblr Followers, Asks for kisses, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Good Friends, Marichat, Might be more soon, Movie Watching, Pre-reveal Chat/Marinette, Writing Prompt story, super fluff, tiniest bit of angst, tooth-rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette knows she had a loose pin somewhere on her floor, the darned sewing notion hiding from her just to spite her. Tikki isn't much help as the pair search while Marinette remains safe on her desk's top away from potential foot stabbings by the loose pin.When she spots Chat outside her skylight, she's found the perfect solution. Inviting the cat hero into her room, she asks for his help since he has improved eyesight. Soon, he finds the elusive pin and saves her from a painful injury. As a reward, they spend some fluffy time together with lots of cuddles.





	We Have a Loose Pin Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my Tumblr followers as I hit the milestone of 400. I still can't believe how awesome my followers are and I'm so excited for the newest ones to join in my writing journey.
> 
> This story came about because a cute prompt was on my Tumblr dash not long ago. It had to do with a loose sewing pin being a mixture of Where's Waldo and The Floor is Lava. It seriously tickled my senses so much that I couldn't help thinking about our little fashion designer and what she'd do if she faced such a situation. From there, this story was born.

 

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki floated above her chosen, her eyes wide as she tried to assess the problem yet finding nothing amiss. 

"The floor is lava." Marinette's gaze scanned the floor, searching.

"What? Lava? You're not making any sense." Tikki flew closer to the young woman, coming into Marinette’s line of sight and crossing her tiny paws.

"I dropped my box of pins and needles," the designer explained, her gaze going back to the floor. "I've found all but little Wally. He's still on the loose somewhere."

The dark-haired designer heard a sigh escape her kwami as she caught a flash of red zipping to the ground below her desk. She continued to sit on her desk, her gaze still seeking out the sewing pin with the little yellow head. She groaned, realizing she might have to walk on the floor to find it. She hadn't really wanted to be poked through her soft ballet shoes to find one measly pin. 

As long as Tikki remained near her floor, Marinette resolved to keep hope. She just knew her kwami could find it. Tikki had to for both their sakes. 

A minute later, Tikki came back to Marinette's eye level, shaking her head. "There's nothing there, Marinette. Your floor is safe. Maybe little Wally is back in the box and you didn't notice."

"No, he's not, Tik. I've counted three times already. He's still loose somewhere." She groaned, wondering how long she could remain on her desk when she had school the next morning. 

Angling her head, she considered her best approach to reaching her bed when she caught sight of a pair of glowing green eyes in her skylight.

"Hide, Tikki," she whispered, motioning for Chat to enter her room.

Tikki had barely hidden away when the cat-themed superhero dropped onto her bed, his huge smile warming Marinette's heart. 

"Evening, Princess," he called to her as he slid down her loft ladder, landing with the softest thud on her floor. As he turned to address her again, he paused, his eyes narrowing as he took in her hunched position as she sat on her desk, her hands holding the edge in a vice grip. "What's going on here? Mouse? A bug? What's spooking you, my sweet princess?"

Intent on ignoring his possessive pet name for her, she sighed as her gaze slid once more to her floor, desperate to find that blasted pin before it caused harm to someone's foot. In a soft voice, she explained the situation, soon smiling as she realized his vision probably surpassed both hers and Tikki's any day.

"Do you think you can help me? I know it's somewhere around here." She circled the area where she'd dropped her box earlier and the resulting mess of pins and needles. "Please, Chat."

"Your wish is my command, Marinette," he agreed, bowing at his waist with a flourish that had her rolling her eyes. 

Before she could come back with a retort, he stooped into a crouch, his green eyes searching the area where she'd indicated. He took several minutes as he shifted her chair one way and another, trying to keep it out of his path. 

"Any luck, Chaton?" She tried to peek over the edge, leaning a bit too far forward. She squeaked as she teetered, her body swaying as it debated which way to go. 

She couldn't manage a small prayer for luck when the decision to fall forward had been made, threatening to drop her onto the floor face first. Hoping she wouldn't bruise too badly, she gasped when she felt a pair of arms reach out and catch her, gripping her tight for a moment. 

"Careful, princess. That would've been a paw-ful accident just now." He smiled as he righted her on her desk, tugging her legs out so they dangled over the side while her butt sat squarely on the surface. "Now, don't move. I think I found it."

"Thank you, Chat," she whispered, her mind blanking as his hands remained on her legs a moment longer than probably necessary. She coughed to alert him to her being safe, watching with some amusement as a light blush peeked from under his mask. 

As he lowered to a crouch again, his head bumped her leg as he leaned forward. 

She fought a small shudder at the contact, wishing it wouldn't end as her fingers danced in the air above his head. She resisted the urge to touch him as he leaned a bit further under her desk, a soft groan coming from his throat before he half-shouted his triumph.

"Gotcha!" He held up one clawed hand, two fingers gripping the errant pin as a trophy for her to see. "Your pin, princess."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chaton. Oh, you've saved my feet from certain pain." She plucked the pin from his hand and dropped it back in its box, popping the lid over it and ensuring it remained secure. Once she was satisfied, she turned and gasped, discovering Chat remained crouched next to her, his hands folded on her desk's top and his head resting on them. 

With a Cheshire-like grin, he asked, "So, what do I get for saving the day, my sweet Mari?"

Taking a moment to consider his question, she tapped her finger against her cheek as she debated, a winning smirk emerging as she announced, "My undying gratitude to the best superhero of Paris."

"That's sweet, but we all know that title belongs to Ladybug." He continued to stare up at her, his green gaze almost seeming to glow more as he considered her. His ruffled hair teased at her desire to run her fingers through it as he asked, "What else you got besides flattery?"

Her smirk dropped as she frowned at him, unsure what he wanted from her. 

In a cautious voice, she asked, "What do you want?"

He seemed to consider for a moment. 

"How about a kiss right here?" He tapped his cheek, a teasing smile curling his lips.

Well, that's new, she thought, wondering when he'd lost interest in pursuing Ladybug. Was she the only person he asked for kisses? Was this something new to try and make Ladybug jealous? What was his goal in doing this? 

"I don't know, Chat. That seems a bit much for a tiny sewing pin." She did her best to scoot a few centimeters away from him, not wanting him to think she'd give in too easily. 

Sure, she was interested in knowing what his lips felt like on hers, having grown fond of her cat partner, but she wasn't about to push for something that could harm them should Hawk Moth discover their new closeness, especially while she remained in her civilian form.

"I'm sorry, princess. That was pushing it." His ears drooped as he lowered his dimmed green eyes to her desk. His claws made a soft scratching noise on the surface, not enough to damage but enough to almost irritate her.

Thinking quickly, she jumped down, knowing he'd saved her feet a world of hurt by finding little Wally and hurried downstairs. She grabbed a few of the baked goods her father had brought up for after dinner, setting them on a plate and dashed back up the stairs to catch him preparing to leave.

"Wait, Chat." She held up the plate for him to see, pasting on the most coaxing smile she could. "Will a chocolate croissant do as payment?"

He hesitated near her loft, his hand resting on a ladder rung for a second. His eyes slid to hers, trying to read them as if he had the ability. 

She gasped, considering he probably could since they worked so well together. That frightened her a bit, she had to admit, not sure she wanted someone to know her that well. Sure, she cared about him as her partner and maybe as something more, but she wasn't ready for such a deep connection with anyone, not yet anyway.

"Come on." She waved the plate in small circles, allowing him to catch sight of that elusive chocolate croissant. "I know it's your favorite."

He hesitated one extra second before coming towards her, his ears perking up the slightest bit as his tail swung behind him, almost languid yet filled with a nervous tension.

She held the plate steady as he reached her side, his clawed hand plucking up the baked treat while offering her a warm yet tentative smile. 

"Thank you, princess. I am truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He fingered the croissant for a moment, his eyes staring down at the pastry as he spoke.

Resting her hand on top of his, she offered him the best reassurance she could as she kept her smile in place and whispered, "I know you didn't. We can talk about it if you'd like. I think it mostly took me by surprise. I thought you liked Ladybug."

Sighing, he began to pace, his hands still holding the delicate pastry, taking care to keep it from creating crumbs in his agitated state. 

"I do, but I also find myself developing feelings for someone else, too." His green eyes slid to her blue ones and held them captive as he admitted, "I think I'm falling for you, Mari."

"Chat," she said, her breath escaping in one solid whoosh. 

"It's okay. I know you don't feel the same." His hand came up to stop her from saying anything else, his words rushing to follow. His pacing increased as did his agitation, groaning and muttering incoherent words as he talked mostly to himself.

She thought she caught a few snippets about being always the friend, never the first choice. Another sounded like him being tired of being invisible to those he loved. She caught a few more, each one more heartbreaking than the last as she realized a few new aspects to her partner that she hadn't considered before, her heart softening toward him more than she ever dared to admit aloud.

Unable to bear hearing anything more self-deprecation falling from his lips, she stepped in his path, blocking him when he turned around to continue pacing her room. She grabbed his croissant, which he'd ignored as he mumbled and muttered his heartaches to her room at large and shoved it into his mouth, forcing him to take a bite. She smiled as his muffled response soon gave way to chewing.

"Well, that's better, Chaton. Now, let me tell you a few things," she said, her arms crossing over her chest as she prepared her own verbal assault against him. She spent the next few minutes enlightening him on why his thoughts were completely wrong and unfounded. At the end of her tirade, she had to brush a few stray tears as they trekked down his mask. "Feeling better?"

He nodded, taking another bite and swallowing it down with some difficulty.

"Now, would you like to stay a bit longer or do you need to get home?" Her arms remained crossed as she waited for his answer.

Before he took another bite, he replied, "I'd like to stay. No one will miss me at home anyways."

Not daring to touch that for the moment, she stretched out a hand and pointed at her chaise. "Get comfortable. I think I have a movie we can watch that you haven't seen yet."

"Oh, I love movies. Is it a rom-com? Superheroes? Action?" He fired each question as he moved toward her chaise, sinking down on the floor in front of it. He'd barely set down with the last bit of croissant in one hand when he let out a pained howl, his other hand racing upward from the floor. 

"What? What happened?" She hurried to his side, dropping next to him on her knees and searching for the reason of his distress. "Chat, are you okay?"

He held out his hand, his eyes widening as he took in the shiny pin sticking out of his glove, the large yellow head the only part still protruding from the thick material. "I think your floor might still be lava, purrincess."

She tugged at his hand with extreme care, her hands shaking the slightest bit as she took in the protruding needle. She ignored his attempt at humor as she finally recognized the offending pin. "Well, I had wondered where he'd gone. I thought I lost big Wally months ago in a commission I completed for a friend. I kept waiting in fear he'd be pricked by this guy whenever he wore the hat I made him."

"Well, lucky me then," Chat said, his face going paler as the pin continued to stick out of his glove. "Do you think you could get it out now?"

Blushing, she stammered, "Oh, uh, sure. Sorry."

With a quick tug, she pulled the pin from his hand, fighting back a few tears as he mewed in pain as the pin left his skin. Tugging his glove from his hand, she gasped at the small drop of blood forming in his palm.

"I'll be right back." She hurried to her bathroom and retrieved her first aid kit, thankful she'd thought to restock it recently. Upon her return, she dropped the once-lost pin on her desk and came back to kneel at Chat's side. She pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and some gauze. "This might sting for a bit."

She poured the liquid over the small puncture, cringing as he hissed softly next to her and covered it with a bit of gauze and tape. Pressing a kiss on the wound, she met his eyes and found him staring at her.

"Why did you do that?"

Her blush returned with a vengeance as she stumbled over her words, explaining, "It helps it heal faster. At least, that's what my maman always said when I was younger."

"Thank you, Marinette." He gave her a smile, nothing like the Cheshire one from earlier or his usual happy grin. This time, it was a real smile, something genuine and warm, something almost familiar to her. 

Unable to think of anything to say for the moment, she shifted and stretched, clicking on her mouse to start the movie she'd queued before the pin incident. 

As the opening credits rolled, Chat's face lit up as he caught the Marvel logo before the title. "Oh, purriness, how did you know I hadn't seen this one yet?"

"A little bug may have told me," she murmured, moving to sit next to him. She rested her shoulder under his arm, working to hide her smile as that same arm came up and wrapped around her. Feeling secure in his embrace, she dropped her head, allowing her hair to tease at his jawline, knowing he'd eventually move it as he'd done in the past. 

They sat like that for a few minutes as the movie worked toward the heavier parts of the plot before Chat shifted, moving to his knees with a grace she envied. A few more movements and he sat on her chaise, his hands going under her arms and dragging her up with him.

"What are you doing?" She laughed a little as he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"Getting comfortable." With that, he proved it by sprawling out with her nestled in front of him, his hand holding her steady at her hip. "Better?"

It was nice, but she wasn't quite happy with their current arrangement. 

Standing, she tapped his shoulder, waiting for him to sit up before taking the spot near the top of her chaise. Another tap and she had his head resting in her lap, one hand going into his hair and playing with the soft tresses she found there. 

"Now, this is better," she murmured, her gaze going back to the movie long enough to convince him. 

When he became focused on the action before them, her gaze peered down at his face, his green gaze glowing as he remained captivated by the movie. She smiled as her hand accidentally brushed one of his cat ears, eliciting a soft purr that left almost as soon as it came. She repeated the same movement until the purr became a rumble that didn't stop. 

She didn't know she'd fallen asleep until Chat shook her shoulder gently, the end credits rolling softly as the screen darkened.

"Princess, I should get going. It's getting late." He pressed a soft kiss on her temple as he prepared to stand. "I'll come back to see you soon."

Groaning, she struggled to focus on his words, her hand grasping for his. When she found it, she held on tight, tugging him close before he could try to leave. In a rough whisper, her tongue feeling heavy as she worked to form words. "Please stay. I don't want you to go."

"I really shouldn't." He attempted to slip his hand from hers, only to find her fingers digging into his suit.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his green ones, wondering why they suddenly reminded her of someone else, someone she cared deeply for. Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand. "My bed might be small, but it'll fit the two of us. Stay with me. I haven't gotten all my cuddles in yet."

"I'll be fine. I don't need cuddles, sweet Mari." 

She caught a hint of his smile as he tried yet again to leave. She huffed as she admitted, "You might not, but I do. I want more cuddles. Please, Chaton. Don't deny me my cuddles."

The smile didn't dim but rather grew as he finally succeeded in regaining his hand. She moaned at the loss for a moment before gasping, coming a bit more awake as he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward her loft bed. Settling her on top of her covers and ensuring she wouldn't fall, he ascended the ladder and crawled next to her.

She held her arms open for him, a sleepy smile crossing over her lips as he acquiesced to her silent command. Her fingers ran through his hair, soothing them both as his purr soon started back up. 

"Better than kisses," she murmured as her eyes drifted closed again.

A soft chuckle floated over her as Chat whispered, "Not quite, but it'll do for now."

Humming, she whispered back, "Cuddles now. Kisses later."

Drifting off to sleep, Marinette fell into the most peaceful dreams she could ever recall having since gaining Tikki and Chat Noir as part of her life. She found she never wanted to awaken as she snuggled against the warmth at her side, her fingers still tangled in the soft tresses as she continued to dream about her partner and the blond model who'd held her heart for the past couple of years. 

As sunlight eventually poured into her room, a few rays at a time, she slowly awakened to the soft purring and snoring of the same guy who'd played center stage in her dreams. Her eyes widened as she found him curled in her arms, his head resting near her heart, almost sure he could make out the rapidly increasing rate it pumped. 

Nudging him as quietly as she could, she tried to keep her voice down so her parents wouldn't come up to inspect or inquire what the matter was. 

"Chat, you gotta wake up. It's morning. I know we both have school."

"Hmm? One more minute."

Nudging him a little more by tugging on his hair, she shook her head and urged him to wake up.

As his green eyes blinked open, one at a time, she caught the beginnings of a smile creeping over his face.

"What?" she demanded as he finally propped his chin on her shoulder, their eyes so close it was all they could see of the other.

"So, we cuddled. Is it time for kisses now, purrincess?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
